


A Moment of Forever

by Winterborne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, It's literally just porn, M/M, because i seem to be immune to not doing that, but i try to make it sound intellectual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterborne/pseuds/Winterborne
Summary: Neither Gabriel Reyes nor Jack Morrison led normal lives. Theirs were stories of constant pressure and risk, the responsibilities and dangers of their work bleeding into their personal lives as well. But sometimes, they found time to lose themselves in the could've been, the should've been, and the never will be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should actually try writing some of the long ass, plot heavy stuff i have planned but lmao

Jack was a boyscout. Gabriel could simply sense it from the moment he had met the blond man. So far, Jack had only proven him right. For the most part, it had annoyed him at worst, and at other times drove him into protectiveness. It was worrisome, how trusting and obedient and eager to please the younger was.

But in moments where the world seemed to only consist of them, shrinking to the right then and now yet feeling limitless in its potential, Gabriel allowed himself to instead thrive in it. Rather than feeling either fear or anger due to their high risk employment, these times were used to admire and love this aspect of Jack – so pliant and open. After one, longer than usual mission where Jack's leadership and expertise was needed (where Gabriel had fretted over Jack's health in his limited spare time), they found themselves in another one of these moments. Although, in a less than typical manner.

Gabriel had Jack bent over the spotless marble of his own kitchen suite, clothed in nothing but a knee length blue and white dress and, what he found out soon after, similarly coloured panties. With one hand gripping the meat of Jack's hips, he was using the other hand to anchor onto the blond's shoulder, helping him to meet the hard thrusts of Gabriel's own hips.

Leaning back slightly, Gabriel took the moment to run his eyes over Jack's form, appraising. The dress had been pushed up and crumpled over his waist and underwear left on, simply pushed harshly to the side to give Gabriel enough room to prepare and then fuck his fiancé. Watching Jack's hole take his cock to the base, muscles relaxed yet so tight, so warm around him, Gabriel can't help but moan aloud. Jack's entire body is just so lax and so willing and more than happy to go wherever his hands pull him, it's exactly what he wants and needs and _more_.

When he'd walked into the room not twenty minutes ago, finding Jack in this dress, perfectly ironed then, he'd not quite known what to say. Jack had been his usual confident self, and although his stance was less masculine – shoulders relaxed to seem smaller and legs either crossed or close together – his posture was still sure. Gabriel had made a half-hearted, distracted joke about how he'd looked like some stereotypical 50's housewife before they'd found themselves at the beginning of where they were now.

Leaning back down to press his chest to Jack's back, Gabriel gave kisses and nips to the other man's neck, jaw, and then ear. Now with their bodies so close, he could not only hear but also feel Jack's wet pants, with the occasional crescendo of a breathy groan. Pushing their bodies even closer, desperate for the contact even with them both still being mostly clothed, Gabriel pressed his lips against Jack's jaw and cheek, actions and words taking on a life of their own.

“You like this?” It was more a statement than a question and yet Jack still answered, a gasped _'yes'_. “You like being my little housewife? So beautiful, and willing, and perfect for me?” There's no words in response to this, Jack is only able to let out a high pitched whine and presses his face and lips closer to Gabriel's own.

“God, I love you,” Gabriel breathes out, kissing against the corner of Jack's mouth, “wanna come inside you just like this. So deep inside, no condom, fill you up. Make you mine, get you pregnant.” A sudden, shocked moan is ripped from Jack's throat.

“Please... please!” Jack strains his head to the side, his breath open and heavy against Gabriel's face before there's quick, chaste kisses being pressed into his mouth.

“Yeah? You want that? See yourself swell with my baby?” Gabriel's thrusts are losing their rhythm, becoming choppier but no less hard and persistent. The rhythm of Jack's own hips, meeting Gabriel's, is fairing no better and his legs and arms shake as he twines a hand in Gabriel's curls to tug him insistently towards him even more. “We can get the whole white picket fence deal. Just you, me, our kid. A dog or two-” 

Gabriel's rambling by now, but it's cut short when Jack _pulls_ and smashes their mouths together, kiss open mouthed and all tongue as Jack shakes and quivers and moans. His hips stutter, thrusts short and aborted. 

Gabriel can feel Jack tightening around his cock, muscles convulsing in his orgasm, and it pushes him over the brink as well. Giving one, two, three more hard, measured thrusts into Jack, Gabriel releases, hips flush with the other's ass and moaning into his fiancé’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got talking about my breeding kink with someone and this is the result. i would've written the afterglow scene but that would turn super bittersweet and kinda sad and the person who i was writing this for doesn't like that kind of thing.


End file.
